The Rogue Knight of Konoha: The Beginning
by The Xander Haddox
Summary: After being mistreated by his family and village, Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze decided to runaway and explore the world in the quest of power. But he had vowed to himself that one day he'll return and he'll be unstoppable. Eleven years have passed and he has return but with a new name, strange powers and with a lot of mysteries. Rated M for Blood/Gore, Sexual Content and Coarse Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Rogue Knight of Konoha: The Beginning**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of a story and the Return the Knight**

-This is my first story, so I request you to please go easy on me and do tell me your reviews but please don't leave comments full of hate or coarse language

Please Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking in mindscape / mental link / telepathy"_

 _'Thinking in mindscape'_

 **"Demon talking / Demonic Voice"**

...Drip

...Drip

...Drop

...The rain fail

The sky was dark grey. Gloomy clouds crying all the way down. Splashing against the longing earth. The streets of Konoha were deserted because of the heavy rain or because it was the day the Fourth Hokage died. Though some drunkards could be seen babbling and celebrating the day the Kyuubi No Kitsune was defeated and was sealed into the stomach of the Fourth's two baby daughters.

All in all it seemed peaceful for everyone...

...except for one

"...why do they treat me like this? She is supposed to be my mother, why does she treats me like shit... just what have I done wrong to deserve this? For god's sake I'm just a five year old kid... Why? Why? Why do they treat me like this my family, my mother, my sister, the villagers... Why do they hate me?"

These were the thoughts of a six year old kid who was standing on the Hokage Monument, his hetero chronic eyes had tears streaming down his face but could be mistaken for rain that had wet the kid from head to toe.

This kid here is Arashi Uzumaki, the youngest child of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death of Konoha. At the night of the Kyuubi Attack the Fourth had split Kyuubi's Yin and Yang half into his younger twin daughter Naruko and Natsumi respectively. He had to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter because his son was a weak born and if he had sealed Kyuubi into his only son, his son would of died because of the stress as he did a very weak chakra network.

This was the reason he had to face hardships at such young age, while his sisters were crowned as hero and good luck for Konoha. He was marked as a disgrace on his clans name and a problem child. Many believed he was the reason of Konoha's bad luck because he had black hair that no Uzumaki or Namikaze ever had and because of his hetero chronic eyes, left being blue while right being red. One of such people was Kushina herself and her two eldest twin daughter Miku and Miso.

On 10th October since he turned 4 he was locked out of the house so that his mother could grieve over the loss of her husband and to allow the villagers to attack Arashi and beat him to a pulp so that they could avenge their 'beloved' Fourth.

Truth to be told, Arashi never had any king of love or affection towards his family because as long as he remembered he was always treated like shit the only people who ever showed him any king of love was The Third and current Hokage Saratobi Hizuren, the Ramen shop owner Techui, his daughter Ayame and his twin sister Naruko.

The Third was warm and kind but he was mostly busy and he could not help him because of the pressure civilian council was putting on him. The Ramen stand owner was also kind but he couldn't interfere in his life because he was just a mere civilian same could be said for his daughter, the one whom he ever had a bond was his sister Naruko, she was always there for him and had bandaged his whenever was attacked by the civilian but now... even she was distant. Ever since her training began last year she became distant and started thinking herself above Arashi, and today was the last the last straw.

...she said that he was treated like shit because he was weak and would always remain weak.

...she said that he was a freak.

...she said that he was a disgrace and they were better off without him.

"...This ends now... No more tears... No more pain... No more staying down... This has to end..." His eyes hardened

That was enough. That was the last straw. He 'would' show them what true power is. He 'will' to show them what a freak can do. He 'has' to show them what true strength is because the weak kid the world new was dead... buried... forgotten...

"I don't need them to grow stronger... I don't need anyone to grow stronger... I will the strongest on my own and I will make them realize how wrong they are... a weak can grow strong if he wants... I will grow strong and I will come back to show them how wrong they are". With a determined face, he snapped open his eyes.

His eyes were no longer heterochronic but azure blue. His eye had azure blue like pulsing energy within the lens and it also hag a single pulsing red ring near the iris. His eyes were glowing with clam fury and unspoken rage that was pent up from all those years of being treated like shit.

"I'm no longer Arashi... No longer Uzumaki nor Namikaze... I despise both names... I will create my own name... my own legend... cause his is my story... my path... the path of a Rogue Knight"

With this our protagonist turned and disappeared within the depths of shadows...

But one day he'll be back... stronger than ever and no one would be able to stop him... he'll be the force of nature... a force to be reckoned... He'll be the Rouge Knight.

 **-Time Skip-Two Days Later-**

The news of disappearance of our hero spread like a wild fire. Many were happy that the freak was gone, while some feared he'd become a missing-nin and he will hunt them for revenge, some were sad like the Third who blamed himself for not being there for his surrogate grandson, old man Techui and his Daughter, and strangely Naruko who felt guilty for being so harsh with her younger 'brother'.(Yeah Brother Right)

Kushina had mixed feelings. The dominant being realization, and followed by guiltiness but was then subsided by anger.

'How dare he run away without _my_ approval! I gave him a roof to sleep under better than he deserved but still! How dare he once I get my hands on him I'll beat him to a pulp so that he can never disobey me or rebel against me!'

Natsumi, Miso and Miku also had the same feeling like their mother and wanted nothing more than to hunt down Arashi so they could tame him.

Well... to bad all they could do was now wait for his return. And once he'd return they wouldn't even know what hit them. But for now they could just wait.

 **-Time Skip- 10 Years Later- On A Mountain Near Konoha Gates**

It has been 10 years since Arashi left and today is the day he would return...

And speaking of him there he comes...

It was a sunny morning. On a mountain near the Gates of Konohagure, where small animals like rabbits and squirrels, insects buzzing, birds chirping but all seemed to stop as a Black Magic Circle appeared on the ground. A small rabbit tilted his head in confusion but he suddenly panicked as golden ruins appeared around the magic circle, the winds picked up rather dangerously, suddenly a white beam fell from the darken sky on the magic ruin, the clouds were thundering, the trees were about to rooted out from the soil, the small animals had long gone into there burrows or holes because of the sudden wrath of nature. The beam kept falling endlessly on the magic ruin till there was a bright light that lit up the whole mountain.

When the light had died down, the wind flow loosened up to a normal pace, the sky was starting to clear as one could see bright light slipping through the cracks formed in the dark clouds that seemed to be vanishing away at a rather slow place. But there was something or rather someone standing on the place where the beam of light fell.

The said stranger was a tall and handsome young teen boy who was around sixteen, he had spiky yet tamed raven black hair, two bangs reaching till is jaw and framing his face on the either side. And numerous many wild bangs covering his forehead and some covering his left eye. Speaking of his eyes his eyes were cold steel blue with black outline and iris. His face was neutral but there was a small but a rather charming smile on his face.

"It's good be back, but can't really say that I missed this place... But I have some work and a long explanation to do... *sigh* This is just troublesome, but guess there is no other way... well must get moving" The young man grumbled and started moving towards the Gates of Konoha.

The small animals popped their heads out of their homes and watched in confusion at the retreating figure of the young man who literally fell from the sky.

"...Squeak?"

 **-Time Skip – Few Minutes Later – Gates of Konoha**

The two guards who were guarding the gates of Konoha, suddenly tensed as they saw a figure apptocning them. The figure was wearing a black undershirt, black combat pants and black combat boots. He also wore a knee length black trench coat with long sleeves and high collar, that had a crest of dragon head and four vertical straight claw marks behind the dragon on his back.

As soon as he approached the gates the guards lifted their weapons (What was their name again).

"Who are you and state your business here in Konoha!" The left guard demanded.

"And don't try anything funny-" The right guard was cut off as the young man spoke.

"Easy there... My name is not important at the moment, I wish to speak with the Hokage and i can assure you that I have no hostile or vile intention" The young man spoke with a smile but there was authority and strange force behind his tone.

"And how can we be sure that you are not a threat?" The left guard asked warily.

"I have no proof but if I am caught doing any thing vile or bad in anyway I am ready to any type of punishment you give me, you have my word." The young man spoke in a firm and serious tone. Then all the seriousness vanished as the teen flashed a charming genuine smile. "Now will you gentleman be kind enough to escort me to the Hokage?"

The two guards looked at each other and nodded and turned back to the teen.

"Ok, come I'll escort you to Hokage-sama" The right guard said.

"Arigatou" The young man said bowing lightly that caused the guards to smile at the teens sincerity.

- **Time Skip – In-front of Hokage's Office**

The escort had been a long and an amusing one. As soon as the young man entered the gates of Konoha the young man received many looks from the people. There were some who looked at him in confusion, some looked at him with smile, but the most looks he received were lust filled from the female population he came across the escort. This also caused may males to look at him in anger or rather jealousy.

But now lets just continue...

The guard knocked at the door and they waited till they heard a loud 'Thank God for saving me from this paperwork' which cause the both males to sweat-drop comically and followed by loud 'come in'.

The guard stepped inside and said...

"Hokage-sama there is a young man who wishes to see you" This caused the old monkey to raise an eyebrow. The guard stepped aside and allowed the young man to come in.

The old monkey looked at the young man in confusion

"Don't you recognize me Hokage-sama?"The teen asked seeing confusion on the old man's face. Hizuren shook his head that caused the teen to sigh.

"Ofcourse you wouldn't recognize me, since I have changed a lot in this past ten years..." The young man said. Realization hit the old hokage like brick on head that caused the old man's eyes to widen comically.

"I-It c-can't be... can it? A-Arashi i-is that you?" The Old Hokage asked in a shaky voice. The young man smiled warmly at the gobsmacked hokage.

"Its to good see you too Jiji..."

...Hope you enjoyed. Please leave your reviews and tell me if I can improve my writing skills and please don't leave coarse comments...

See Ya-

~Xander Out...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rogue Knight of Konoha: The Beginning**

 **Chapter 2: Explanations**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking in mindscape / mental link / telepathy"_

 _'Thinking in mindscape'_

 **"Demon talking / Demonic Voice / Technique or Art"**

 _"I-It c-can't be... can it? A-Arashi i-is that you?" The Old Hokage asked in a shaky voice. The young man smiled warmly at the godsmaked hokage._

 _"Its good to see you too Jiji..."_

"B-But how? H-How? W-Where?" The old monkey spluttered out in surprise. His mind was trying to figure out if this was real or he was trapped in some genjutsu, heck he was even tempted to try and dispel the non-existent genjutsu, he would have if not of his years of experience.

"I think there are some explanation in order, right?" He asked the old monkey and got a quick nod from the still god-smacked hokage.

"Well I'll explain but I want to talk to you alone, and by alone I want those three hidden ANBUs out" He said sternly that got surprised gasps from the old hokage and the hidden ANBUs who left the room via. **Body Flicker.**

As soon as the ANBUs left the raven haired male took a seat in-front of The old man.

"Arashi where have you been? And why did you leave in the first place?" Hizuren asked.

"First of all I no longer go by the name 'Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze'" The young man spat as he said his former clans name. "I no longer want any thing to do with them I despise the so called two great clans, I am now known as Jin Black, the current heir of the lost Black clan " Jin finished that got another god-smacked expression from the old man.

"And as for your first question I have been travelling around the Five dimensions and for the second question... You should know the answer better than anyone" The young man said his gaze hardening at the last part.

The old man nodded sadly but his eyes widen as he remembered what Jin had just said earlier.

"You said that you are the heir of Black Clan, didn't you?" Hizuren asked and Jin nodded positively.

"When you said the Black Clan, you didn't mean THE Black Clan of Rathskull, did you?" Asked the old monkey in nervousness. All he got was a stern nod from Jin. And it was enough to make him more nervous than ever. Of course he would be nervous, anyone who read the most ancient legends would know about'The Lost Black Clan of The Dark Mountains'. The Black Clan was one of the most ancient and lost Clans. The clan said to be even older than the origin chakra itself. But it was lost till now and now a former Uzumaki who ran away from Konoha has returned and is actually claiming to be the heir of THE Black Clan, of course it would be hard to believe.

"I hope this isn't a joke" Hizuren said with his eyes narrowed. Jin also narrowed his eyes.

"No, Jiji this isn't a joke... I wouldn't have travel five dimensions to tell you a joke now would I?" He said getting a nod from Hokage. Hizuren was about to say something but Jin beat it to him. "Ofcourse I do have proof, not one but many" He said and snapped his finger and a scroll appeared out of nowhere with glittering golden dust. This made Hizuren gasp in surprise. He was sure it wasn't storage seal, as there is always a poof of smoke.

The scroll in Jin's hand was a medium-scroll that was fully black and had silver linings and the kanji of 'Black' in Golden in the centre.

"This scroll here is the family scroll of the Black Clan that contains the information about 'the original five'. The lost history of Elemental Nation: the rise of 'the Great Five', the origin of chakra and the fall of 'the Great Five' along with the disappearance of The Great Five Clan that are now known as the Lost Five Clans and the names of all the previous leaders of Black Clan, the current leader of my clan and future leader of Black Clan that's me" Jin finished quietly.

The old hokage was slack-jawed hearing this information .

"Umm... I believe you, now but how did you become the heir of the Black Clan no, first of all how were you even able to find the Most Famous and Ancient Clan of All Time?!" Hizuren questioned.

"Well might get comfortable, since it gonna take a long time."Jin said getting a nod from the old man. "Six months after I ran away because of the treatment I got from my family and the village, I stumbled across a group of elite, shadow warriors. To simply put it, I confronted 'The Creed of Assassins'" This got a wide eye from Hizuren.

He had heard from Jiraiya of The Sannin, years ago that a secret organisation of trained warrior have made themselves known to the world and the call them selves the, servants of the light and their group was known as the 'Brotherhood of Assassins'. Their achievements were remarkable and they had noble Ideas but were at war with another organisation for more than hundred years. It was shocking that Jin had confronted a group for such elite merciless assassins.

"During the confrontation I met, Altair Ibn-La Ahad, Ezio Aditore and Edward Kenway who decided to take me under their wing, into the brotherhood, so that the could help me grow desire and so that I could satisfy my hunger of knowledge" Jin said and chuckled when he saw the slack-jawed expression of the old hokage. It seemed that he had heard of his folks.

"So I trained under, Master Altair, Master Ezio, Sir Edward, Arno Dorian, Shay Cormac, Connor Kenway, Arbaz Mir, The Frye twins, and many other for two years. I even had the displeasure of meeting the famed maniac Jack, The Reaper, I was surprised that he was actually a fellow Assassin. But he was really creepy. I even become the youngest elite because of my unique dojustu about which I'll tell you when the time comes and because of the use of Shadow Clones, I was apparently the first ninja-assassin, since they couldn't use chakra" He said smiling remembering his days in the creed.

"I was about to be given the title of youngest elite but I refused since I was technically cheating with the use of shadow clones for my training" Jin said and Hizuren smiled at Jin's humbleness.

"Then one day I was exploring a dungeon that had the last Piece of Eden that we needed. We had finally defeated the Templar after a long war. After reaching the heart of dungeon I finally found it the last Piece of Eden, The Most Ancient Artifact on Elemental Nations, The key to the world behind the infinity loop..."

He snapped his finger and a gain a scroll came out.

But this scroll was black in the deepest form with olden linings and runes and ancient script. The scroll was radiating a strange power, that was massive and was slipping out of the scroll.

"I found the scroll that holds the ultimate law breaker, I found the Dimension Breaker Scroll..." Jin said. "This scroll allowed me to travel through the five dimensions and I am the only one who can use this scroll, I was on Ethernovia for seven years, I faced obstacles, hardships, loneliness, betrayal and grief in all those seven years but I that seven years helped me get strong and now can protect myself and few people. Jiji don't asked the details of those years its painful so i'll tell you directly about the Black Clan." Jin said with eyes that told that they have seen much but have buried all the grief and pain within the deepest part of heart. Hizuren saw this and nodded.

"Do you know why the Great Five fell from glory?" Jin asked Hizuren with a serious look. Hizuren shook his head negatively. "According to the ancient records from the archive of my clan, there was a great war even greater than any shinobi war. The war was the worst, seas of blood, red sky, no sun, and everywhere chaos. That's how the war was to describe in a few words. The Great Five saw that the humanity was on the verge of extention, so the first leader of my clan the Rathskull The Third used a spell that put everyone in an illusion. The illusion was not infinite, but it lasted long enough for everyone to forget how to use magic and to be registered as just a myth." Jin sighed.

"The Great Five performed a ritual known as the Bond of Astroenix, which summoned the Goddess of Space and Time. She took the souls of the leaders of Mercury, Drake'Lin, Lion-hart and Pandora Clan and created the Legendary Dimension Breaker Scroll though she spared the life of The First saying that they would need an experienced person who can guide The Five Great Clan till the next leaders were ready" Jin continued. "The first used the Scroll to break the dimension barrier and lead the Clans into a new world. Which was a peaceful world at that time." Jin sighed.

"The truth is that the Five Lost Clans never fell but the just relocated themselves into another dimension to stop the world from its end. The First had seen the birth of chakra and knew that if people knew how to used Chakra and Mana it would be the end of the world. Soon later the humans lost their ability to use magic completely as their magic container was replaced by that of chakra." Jin stopped to see how Hizuren was taking this and was a bit surprised to see Hizuren hearing what he had to say seriously.

Sighing Jin continued "After a few hundred year or so The First Leader of The Black Clan, Rathskull The First passed way in his sleep and the scroll was lost in the rift of space and time. Only to be found by be after more hundreds of years or so." And then an year ago I was taken in by my new mother, 'Lady Argara Black' who is also the current leader of Black Clan. The end of the Fifth Global War we of the new rebel empire finally restored the peace in Ethernovia. Shortly after a few events I was taken in by kaa-sama and have been training in family techniques, secret arts as well as the Black Clan's unique Kekkai-Genkai, that is known as 'The Elemental Eye'." Jin took a stop before continuing. "And I am here because my kaa-sama wanted me to establish the Black Clan to its former glory in the Elemental Nations, I seriously was against this idea but I had to come here because my dear mom was very persistant about this matter and the fact that we lost nearly all male members in the war would lead to the utimate end of my clan." Jin said as Hizuren nodded.

"And if you don't mind me asking, how many members are there left in your clan?." Hizuren asked.

"We lost nearly all male except my mother's uncle 'Kazuki Black', her older brother 'Jung Black', my two five year cousin brother and sons of Uncle Jung, Arata and Hayate and a litter toddler named 'Hiro Black' who is also the only son of late Lord Rathskull: The Second and myself of-course Jin Black, the heir of the Black Clan." Jin said and Hizuren nodded.

"Ok Jin-kun I get it you want to establish the Black Clan here in Konoha as per as your Lady Argara's order but I will have to discuss this matter with council just to deal with some matters so that they won't create a problem in the future." Hizuren said getting a nod from Jin.

"But let me warn you firsthand, the Shinobi Council will also be there so the current clan heads are also going to be present and that also includes your birth mother Kushina Uzumaki who is the current head of both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan, And I'm pretty much sure she is not going to like this." Hizuren finished and Jin let out a heavy sigh indicating this he was already exhausted mentally.

"I know jiji and I am ready to confront her, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here asking you for this establishment and all." Jin stated and Hizuren hummed in approval.

"Ok I would set up the council tonight so we can get this over with as soon as possible." Hizuren muttered the last part and Jin smiled a bit.

"I agree jiji, well then I'd be going and start building my clan's compound in outskirts of Konoha, in the forest and near the waterfall" Jin said and Hizuren nodded.

"Do you need help?" Hizuren asked.

"Not at all old man, just be sure to get the documents and I will pay for the land, waterfall and the resources, till then bye-bye" Jin said and left the old man to his work.

 **-Time Skip – In the forest near the waterfall**

Jin was standing in a vast grassy clearing near the waterfall that was that surrounded by green forest. He was analyzing the clearing and was mentally planning the layout of his clan's compound.

He then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths "Lets get this started" He muttered to himself and started channeling nature mana into his mana. He then snapped open his eyes and said "Eternal Elemental Eye" and his deep blue eye changed to green eyes that had a strange sun like design, with a single ripple in the lens that had a triangle setting in the circle and had six tomoes. His dojutsu was releasing a mystic limelight glow and a very powerful pressure.

He then brought his right hand up and a green magic circle appeared and he yelled

" **Elemental Release: Eternal Bliss** " with this he slammed his hand on the ground bellow him...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to write an action sequence soon till then please wait...

I request you readers to please leave your reviews so that I can improve my skills

Anyway thanks for reading

See Ya

~Xander Out


End file.
